


recess

by antivas



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivas/pseuds/antivas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know how this will play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recess

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a prompt over on my tumblr. i have a lot of teenage lucisev emotions tbqh. tried hinting that the entire math thing had to do with her mother - hope that came across!

 

The pavement is a stupid gray—yeah, _stupid_ , it’s an adjective—and the bleachers are an even dumber gray, and gray is the color of the smoke from her cigarette and Severa despises the monotony of it all. Sky’s not even blue today, it’s _take a wild guess_ gray. Everything is fucking gray except for her hair, the color of a bloody murder, and her leather pants.  
  
Severa sighs irritably. Behind her, Lucina clears her throat.

“Miss Phila says if you miss one more math class, there will actually be consequences,” Lucina says.

“There’s no consequence bad enough that’ll get me to go to _math_ ,” Severa replies.

“She’ll have to call home. Your mother won’t be happy.”

“Screw her. Screw _both_ hers.”

Severa grinds her cigarette against the nearest bleacher column and pulls out another one from her jacket pocket. It’s her last one. She tries not to pay any mind to Lucina’s calm, all-knowing gaze. I _know you don’t feel that way, and I know you love math_ , she’s probably thinking right now, trying to pick just the right tone to say it aloud in. Severa jams her hand in her pocket again and looks for her lighter. 

“What are you doing here, anyway? Don’t you have class?” Severa mutters. 

“It’s my lunch break,” Lucina answers. “Severa, I thought you were going to stop smoking?”

“I’ll stop smoking the day I die.” She lights up the end of her cigarette.

Lucina’s eyes narrow, just a little. She’s infuriatingly patient, though. Her voice stays even. “That day will come soon enough if you keep at it. You should put it out.”

“Don’t want to,” Severa huffs.

“Fine, then share with me,” Lucina replies.

“What? No,” Severa says, actually startled. The cigarette almost slips from her fingers. She tightens her grip on it.

“I’ll buy my own if you don’t.”

They both know exactly how this will play out. Severa will put up a fight and Lucina will stay true to her word, the way she always does, and march to the gas station across the street if that’s what it takes, if that’s how far it goes—and then Severa will pull her out by the arm and drop the cigarette to the ground and stomp on it, over and over. 

She saves them both the time and puts it out now.

“Happy?” she asks.

“Only if you are,” Lucina replies. She tucks her bangs behind her ear. “Do you want to talk about math?”

Severa scoffs. “Like you have the time.”

“I’ve got,” Lucina pauses and looks at her watch, the one her mother gave her, “twenty three minutes. And if that’s not enough, then I have all afternoon.”

 _I’d miss my classes and lacrosse practice for you_ , is the underlying message. Severa hears it. Severa holds onto it and wants it tattooed around her wrist or down her spine. (Or maybe Lucina’s name, instead. She’d get it on her collarbone, or over her ribcage.)

“Fine,” Severa says eventually, drawing her jacket tighter around her. “Have it your way. Let’s talk about math.”

 


End file.
